Dreams the Way We Didn't Plan Them
by thedivinemissk
Summary: Sequel to Perfectly Capable. It's still femslash. It's deserved its M rating. Elphaba and Galinda actually talk about their dream they shared and this is the subsequent events and happenings of such a conversation. Booksicle.
1. Chapter 1

"Have an odd dream, Miss Elphaba?"

Elphaba sat staring blankly across from her at the small blonde for a moment before finding her voice, "I don't dream, Miss Galinda." She then shucked her covers and stood to stretch.

Galinda raised her eyebrow questioningly, taking in the green girl's current appearance; disheveled clothes, stray hairs sticking to her sweat neck and forehead, slightly labored breathing. Now, Galinda was no scholar as far as the science of sleeping went, but from personal experience, she knew that all of those conditions were result of a dream. She couldn't tell you how, or even why, but she had this feeling that they had a joint dream.

"You're lying."

"Am not." The green girl replied, shuffling over to the wardrobe to get her clothes for the day, and heading towards the bathroom.

"Are too." Galinda sing-songed, walking to the window and throwing the curtains back. The sight that greeted her made her grin and squeal a little; snow had started falling during the night, and rather heavily. The entire grounds, well what she could see of them through the thick flurries, were covered in a thick white blanket, and from the looks of it, it wasn't planning on letting up any time soon. She gathered her things together, preparing for when Elphaba finally came out of the bathroom, her thoughts lingering on the epic dream she just had. Galinda wasn't really known for having an inner thought process, but _something_ about that dream really drove her.

A knock sounded at the door, pulling the blonde from her reverie.

Shaking her head to clear the fog, Galinda walked over to the door and opened it half way. She had to choke back a small giggle from seeing one of her professors clad head to toe in heavy (and mismatched) winter wear.

"Yes?" she said politely, a tiny giggle tickling the back of her throat.

"Miss Galinda, good morning. I'm sorry to inform you that classes have cancelled today, on account of the blizzard that came during the night. As a side effect of said blizzard, pupils are forbidden to leave their rooms for the time being, unless either of you are dying or unnaturally bleeding."

"But what about food?" the blonde asked as her stomach gave a low rumble.

"If the blizzard fails to let up by noon, food will be brought to the main hall of each building for everyone. Now, I trust you will pass on this information to Miss Elphaba?"

Galinda nodded her understanding and closed the door after the professor had turned away.

Letting out a small huff, the petite girl moped over to her bed and flopped down unceremoniously. She let out a small yelp when her back connected with the bed, having landed on something rather uncomfortable. Reaching under her, she pulled out the offending object; a hair brush, and lobbed it across the room.

"Am not." Elphaba said, coming out of the bathroom fully clothed, while twisted her raven tresses into a neat braid. She stopped in front of Galinda, stilling her hands in her hair, "Who was at the door?"

Propping herself up on her elbows, Galinda replied "Are too. It was one of the professors who's name I'm having difficulty remembering."

"Am not. What did they want?" the taller girl said, sitting down at her desk to pull her boots on.

"Are too. We're not allowed to leave the room today."

"Am not…What?! You're kidding right?"

Galinda simply pointed to the window. Elphaba got up from her chair and walked to the window. Cursing silently under her breath, and lightly knocked her forehead against the glass. Turning slowly, she faced a very smug looking Galinda.

"Told you. Are too."

_'Sweet Oz, this is going to be a long day.'_ the green girl thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

For the first hour or so of their imprisonment, the two girls laid on their respective beds, occasionally continuing with the 'Are too' and 'Am not' bickering. After the blonde became quite for longer than a moment, Elphaba looked over to the other bed to find said blonde looking at her thoughtfully. Galinda blushed lightly and looked away, as if she was caught doing something she shouldn't have.

"What?" the green girl said, sighing a little before turning over on her side to face Galinda.

"What, what?" the blonde asked innocently, tracing the stitches of her bedspread with her fingernail.

"Oh. Nothing. I just thought for a fleeting moment that you have more than air between your ears. Don't worry about it." Elphaba replied, reaching over to the night stand and picking up her book.

Sitting up and dangling her legs over the side of the bed, Galinda huffed, "I do so have more than air between my ears!"

"Then why don't you enlighten me on what you were pondering before."

"I still know you're lying. There's no way in Oz that you don't dream."

"Oh really? And how do you know this, oh Wise One?" Elphaba retorted, sitting up and mirroring the blonde's position; only her feet actually touched the ground. Tossing her book back onto the nightstand, the green girl put her elbows on her knees and rested her chin on her knuckles, giving the blonde her undivided attention.

Galinda blushed slightly, before adjusting her legs and sitting up straighter. "Well, for one, you bolted awake like I did this morning."

"The alarm clock went off."

"Yes I know the alarm clock went off. I mean, you were sweating when you woke up, and you were breathing heavily. Every other time that the alarm went off, you didn't react like that. Your bed was in shambles. You usually sleep on your stomach; this morning you woke up on your back."

"And that matters how?" Elphaba said, raising an eyebrow, half intrigued. _'So maybe she does have a thought process beyond shoes.'_ She thought to herself.

"It means something was happening in your mind that caused you to shift. Your sweating indicates some sort of stress while sleeping. It was freezing in the room last night."

"You seem to know your stuff. I had no idea you thought about things like that."

"You'd be surprised at how much I think about little things like that. So now that I have shared my case, are you going to admit it?"

"Admit what?" the green girl said, smirking slightly.

"Don't play dumb with me. I know you had a dream last night." Galinda said seriously.

"And if I did?" the taller girl replied matching the other girls tone, and leaning back on her elbows.

"We could talk about it. I read somewhere that dreams usually have a deeper meaning." The shorter girl suggested cheerfully, bouncing a little on her bed.

"And if I don't want to talk about it?"

"You're not going to like your other option." Galinda replied smoothly, raising her eyebrow menacingly. Elphaba snorted with laughter, finding it impossible to take the blonde's hard look seriously.

Chuckling lightly, she replied, "What would this other option be? Personally, just about anything else would be better than talking about my dreams."

Galinda's face broke into a wide wicked grin, and she hopped up and headed to the wardrobe, throwing the doors open. Kneeling down and partially crawling into it, the blonde called over her shoulder, "Elphaba, come here a moment. I need your help."

Looking towards the voice, Elphaba heaved herself off the bed and shuffled over to the wardrobe; slightly amused at the sight of the little legs kicking lightly, surrounded by the bulk of Galinda's many dressed.

"What are you going to do to me?" The green girl said, half joking.

Giving a small grunt, Galinda tugged roughly on what she was looking for, not expecting it to give so easily, and fell backwards, and crashing into Elphaba's legs. Looking up with wide eyes, Galinda squealed "I'm going to give you a make over!", and shook the rather large makeup case she was digging for.

Eyes widening in horror, Elphaba began to back up slowly, holding her hands up defensively. "No…no…absolutely not."

The blonde scrambled to her feet and began advancing on the raven haired girl slowly, a devilish smirk gracing her features. "Elphaba Thropp; the next few hours are in your hands. You either let me give you a make over, or we're talking. It's your choice. Personally I think the second option would be less painful for you, 'because I'm fairly certain I have a ball gown or two that will fit you."

Still backing up slowly, Elphaba swallowed hard and glanced at the door. Galinda noticed it, and quickly put her self between the door and the other girl, "Uh-uh. We're not allowed to leave today, remember?"

"Yeah…but…but…I just want to study!" the green girl said, panicking slightly as she stumbled over the hearthrug a little.

"Please. You are like, twelve chapters ahead of the teachers in most of your classes. And what am I going to do? Face it; you're stuck in here with me. So we have to make the best of it." The petite blonde said, still advancing on the taller girl.

In a small moment of desperation, Elphaba shot to the side, hurdled her bed, snatched up her book and started to climb over Galinda's bed. Halfway off the bed and to the bathroom, the green girl was deterred by something exploding onto her back, knocking her to the ground, sending her book flying.

"You know, social interaction with human beings is good for you." The blonde said into Elphaba's ear, straddling her lower back.

"That may be so, but I think having someone bulrush you and then sit on you might interfere with breathing." Elphaba mumbled into the floor.

"If I get up, do you promise not to run away or argue with me?"

The bookworm nodded, defeated. Smiling to herself, Galinda dismounted the other girl's prone form and reached down to help her up. When Elphaba took the offered ivory hand, the two gasp simultaneously from a shock. The green girl shrugged it off as static electricity, but immediately became concerned when she saw Galinda's eyes slide out of focus briefly.

At the contact, Galinda was hit with a returning image from her dream from the night before; _the blonde was moving her hands up to deftly undo the buttons covering flawless verdant skin. Kissing each newly exposed area of skin, making her way downwards, moving her hands to take fistfuls of Elphaba's skirt and tugging it down_.

"Galinda?"

No response.

"Galinda…?"

Still no response. Now the green girl was genuinely worried. She reached out and took the smaller girl by the shoulders, shaking her lightly.

Blinking a few times, Galinda came back to reality and looked up at Elphaba, smiling shyly.

"Sorry. I spaced for a moment."

"But you're alright, right?" Elphaba said softly, unaware that she was lightly stroking the smaller girl's shoulder with the pad of her thumbs. Galinda merely nodded, and replied "So what'll it be missy? Make over or dream talk?"

She glanced around the room briefly, still absently stroking the cream shoulder, before making eye contact with the clear blue ones. Her heart skipped a few beats as she was revisited by her own dream; _"But you love **me** right?"__"With all my being, Elphaba Thropp." Galinda said her eyes watery. __Elphaba's face broke into a smile before throwing her arms around Galinda's neck, kissing her soundly. _

Elphaba was quiet for a moment, caught in her own thoughts. Then she nodded, a small smile playing at her lips. "I think I'll take the dream talk."


	3. Chapter 3

Galinda flounced over to Elphaba's bed and flopped down, looking at the green girl expectantly.

"Well?"

"Well, what?" Elphaba asked, cocking and eyebrow.

"Sharing?" the blonde replied, nodding her head slowly

"Galinda, you were the one to pressure me into this silly conversation. I don't see why I should have to be the one to begin sharing."

"Fine." Galinda said with a small huff, "I had this dream last night that certainly felt like it lasted a few days. I only remember pieces of it. It definitely felt real, though. At least to a degree; some parts were too perfect to be real."

"What do you mean by that?" the green girl said, mildly interested in the subject.

"What do you mean, what do I mean?"

"I mean, what do you mean by 'too perfect to be real.'" Elphaba replied, using air quotes.

"Oh. Do you want an example or something?" the blonde replied to which Elphaba nodded and shifted into a sitting position. "Er, alright. Lets see…"she paused, trying to think of the best way to word her sentences without giving anything real away. "I went on this wonderful date with someone. They talked to me, not my chest. They had manners and class. That right there is enough proof to know it was a dream."

_'I have manners and class.'_ Elphaba almost said, but instead came out with "That's quite a gloomy outlook, Galinda."

"It may be gloomy, but it's the truth. I wish it were real though." Galinda sighed.

"So who was the dream date that was so wonderful?" Elphaba asked, half thankful that the conversation was being steered away from her, the other half finding herself irrationally jealous of Galinda's dream suitor.

"Oh, I don't remember their name…" the blonde lied.

"Oh."

"…but I can describe them to you, if you would like."

"Sure." Elphaba was over come with this primal urge to go out and find this guy, after getting a description, and rearrange his face. _'Whoa! Steady girl. It was just a dream. It doesn't mean anything and we wouldn't have any grounds for beating him up. Its not like Galinda is ours.'_ Elphaba's logical side reasoned, successfully stuffing her irrationally jealous part into a crate in the back of her mind.

"They were taller than me, but really, who isn't taller than me? Anyway. Thin, but not grossly so. Lean would be a better word, I suppose. Intense, but warm brown eyes. Dark purpley-black hair like raven feathers."

The taller of the two scrunched her eyebrows together, a look of intense concentration playing at her features, one had absently playing with the end of her braid. It was then, as she stroked her own raven hair, that Elphaba noticed something; Galinda failed to use gender specific pronouns. She used 'them' and 'they; not 'he' and 'him'.

Elphaba smiled to herself before turning back to her blonde roommate.

"She certainly sounds beautiful." The green girl teased, only half positive that she was correct.

"She is." Pause. "Oh Shit!" Galinda exclaimed before bolting up from her position at the foot of the bed and attempting to get away.

"Galinda, relax! It's not a big deal, seriously." Elphaba said, catching Galinda by the wrist and pulling her back down onto the bed. Galinda sat down without complaint, placing one hand in her lap and glancing sideways at the green one encircling her wrist. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Galinda was positive that Elphie could feel her rushing pulse at her wrist; she just wasn't sure whether or not the other girl knew why her pulse was rushing.

Noticing her friends glances, Elphaba released the wrist and moved her hand to the ivory one, squeezing it gently. "No really, Galinda. I'm fine with it."

Galinda visibly relaxed at the simple gesture, strangely soothed by the tingles radiating from where the emerald skin was touching her own. Looking up and meeting warm brown eyes, she continued, "Well, I've shared. It's your turn now."


	4. Chapter 4

Releasing the blonde's hand, Elphaba grumbled good naturedly, and sat back against her headboard, thinking for a moment.

"Oddly enough, I had a date dream too. For as real as it felt, there's no way in hell that it could have been."

"And why is that? Did they have manners and class as well?" the blonde replied, shifting so she was lying on her stomach, resting her head in her palms.

"Actually, they did. But that's not the reason. Honestly, how many people do you think would go on a date with me, much less be seen in public, aside from the general harassing? I'm green. That's enough proof right there."

"I would…" Galinda said softly.

Elphaba's face twisted in confusing and her heart rate immediately sky rocketed.

"You would what?" the green girl asked cautiously.

"I…I…would be seen in public with you. But, yunno, it's kinda hard when we've been placed under house arrest." Galinda said, flashing a smile and reaching over to pat Elphaba's thigh. The green girl couldn't help but feel her heart sink that it wasn't the other option, but she couldn't help but find herself smiling back at the blonde. _'Damn that thing is infectious.'_ she thought to herself.

"Right. So, was it a good date at least? Who was it? Do I know him? What's he look like?" the smaller girl rattled off, hooking her ankles together and swinging her legs back and forth.

"What? Oh. Well, you see Galinda, I wasn't the asked, I was the asker." the green girl said, flushing slightly and looking down at her lap.

"But girls don't ask boys out…" Galinda replied, tilting her head to the side, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. And then it clicked; Elphaba wasn't dreaming about a boy. With a slow grin, the blonde continued, "Now I understand why it didn't bother you that my dream date was a girl."

"Oh it bothered me." left Elphaba's mouth before she had a chance to restrain it.

"What?! How did it bother you??" Galinda asked incredulously, shifting into a sitting position.

_'Shit! Shitshitshitshitshit!'_ the bookworm panicked. "No. Nooo Galinda, it didn't bother me like that. It just…I…uh….err... Can we just drop it, please?"

Narrowing her eyes, Galinda nodded once before continuing, "So, same questions, different pronoun. Spill."

"I'm not entirely sure you want to know that."

"It's either you tell me, or I'm never going to stop nagging about why it bothered you." the blonde said sweetly, flashing her roommate a smile.

"Fine. I don't remember her name. But from her looks, I think you might know her." Elphaba half lied.

"And what does Miss Dream look like?" Galinda replied calmly, although on the inside she was erupting; _'Who the hell is good enough to be in my Elphie's dreams? I'm going to have to find this tramp and….Woaaah, slow down Killer, it was just dream. Psycho-obsessive much?'_

Elphaba leaned further against her headboard, internally debating on whether or not she should try to be semi discreet about the description or just go and get a hand mirror for her roommate. She nixed the latter idea, deciding that for as amusing it would be to watch Galinda change seventeen shades of pink, the rejection wouldn't be that amusing. So she chose the tactful route.

"Well, Miss Dream, as you called her, is about your height. Blond curly hair. Blue eyes. Curves like you wouldn't believe. Oh Oz, and her lips; perfect pout, and the creamiest skin I have ever seen, dream or otherwise." Elphaba answered, getting lost for a moment, not realizing that she might have just given herself away.

Galinda was mentally drawing out the attributes given to her, but the only person she was coming up with was herself. Surely that was incorrect. Either that or….

"Elphie?" the blonde tried cautiously.

"Hmm?" Elphaba said, slowly coming back into reality.

"I think I know Miss Dreams real name…"

"Oh?" the green girl replied, sitting up slowly and resting her feet on the floor. She wanted to have leverage incase she needed to make hasty get away to the bathroom.

"Mmhmm. I do believe she is Miss Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands." Galinda said confidently, scooting a little closer to the other girl.

Elphaba blanched. Well, for as well as one with green skin can blanch. She quickly averted her gaze and nodded slightly.

Just as Galinda was about to speak, a knock sounded at the door. Elphaba took this as her chance to put as much distance between the blonde and herself, and jumped up to get the door. Galinda couldn't hear what was being said, so she settled with playing with the hem of her skirt.

"Alright. Thank you." Elphaba could be heard saying before closing the door and striding over to the wardrobe.

"The blizzard has stopped, and they've begun clearing the snow. We're allowed out." The green girl said, shrugging her cloak on and looking at her feet.

"Elphie…." Galinda started.

"I have to go. I'm sorry, Galinda." Elphie said before walking out of the room, the door shutting with a soft click.

For the first time since they've been roommates, Galinda actually missed her new friend's presence.


	5. Chapter 5

A few hours later, Elphaba found herself wandering aimlessly, following her feet wherever they took her. Her mind was out of control, her irrational-emotional side having beat logic into submission.

'_Oz, how could I be so stupid? I never should have agreed to talk about my stupid dream. I should have gone with the make over…' _

"Ugh!! What am I saying?! I shouldn't have agreed to either. Damn it!" Elphaba ranted aloud to herself, throwing her hands up in aggravation, slightly startling a pair of pigeons that sat near by. The pigeons hooted indignantly and took off as the green girl slumped unceremoniously onto the bench they were perched on.

Resting her elbows on her knees, Elphaba ran a single emerald hand over her hair, the other hand absently twirling a renegade lock around her index finger. Her thoughts began to wander to the conversation she and Galinda were having previous to her opening her mouth.

'_Galinda said it was a girl in her dream. A tall, lean one. With 'purpley-black' hair. And 'warm, but intense brown eyes'_. she mused to herself, mentally drawing an outline of the girl and filling in the attributes she was aware of, while stretching her legs out across the bench and still playing with the stray hair.

While she was lost in her own thoughts, Elphaba failed to notice that the sun had begun to set, and bauble lights on string were coming on to take its place.

------------------------------------------------

The door had shut with a soft click and Galinda immediately missed her green friend.

"I thought she was going to act differently," the blonde murmured softly to herself before stretching out on Elphaba's bed, hugging a pillow to her chest. _'I don't think I did anything that said "Not interested." So why did she leave? I didn't do anything wrong…'_ Galinda thought to herself before closing her eyes and drifting off into an uneasy sort of sleep.

---------------------------------------------

Elphaba had drawn her knees to her chest with her forehead resting against them. She still hadn't been able to figure out who Galinda's dream girl was, and it was beginning to aggravate her.

"Why do I care so much?" Elphaba asked her self, standing to her feet. _'You love her, and want her to love you back, that's why!' _came from somewhere in the back of her mind.

"Oh yeah." The green girl gave a great stretch; leaning over and touching her toes and running her hands over her legs and abdomen

Looking around, Elphaba couldn't fight the smile that came; she was in the garden that she has taken Galinda to in their dream date. She wasn't sure if she was smiling because it made her think of Galinda, or if it was just because the garden was just _that_ beautiful.

When her stomach gave a loud rumble, Elphaba shook her head slightly, and headed out of the garden towards a small café. Once inside she seated herself at a table near the back and began to flip through the menu.

"Hello Elphaba. May I join you?" said a male voice from somewhere next to her, joined by the sound of the chair legs scraping back.

"Hi Boq. I don't see why not." She replied, waving him down, and going back to her menu. The Munchkin boy noticed that although she seemed entirely engrossed in the paper before her, her eyes weren't moving.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he said scooting closer to the table and taking the menu from the green girl's hands.

Elphaba peered at him for a moment. "This might sound kinda random, but do you know of any girls at Shiz who are tall and lean with hair like raven feathers?" she asked, stirring some sugar into the coffee the waitress had just set down.

Boq paused for a moment, and raised an eyebrow before asking "Are you fishing for compliments?"

"What?"

He leaned over slightly, and took a lock of her hair between his fingers and held it up to the light. "You're the only girl at Shiz with hair like raven feathers." He softly rubbed the hair between his finger tips before adding, "It's quite silky too. Do you condition?"

"Uh, yeah, actually." Elphaba replied, flushing slightly at the compliment. Boq then stood, and pulled her up with him.

"Boq, why are we standing?"

"To prove a point. You're also probably the tallest girl at Shiz. And!" he paused briefly to poke her side gently, eliciting a small giggle from Elphaba, "probably the leanest. A fair amount of the girls here have a bit of pudge."

Once Boq's words had been processed in her mind, her initial reaction (although it was meant for herself to hear, it came out. And rather loudly) was "You've got to be shitting me." This caused the Munchkin boy, as well as a number of other café patrons to look at her curiously. She then thought about when she and Galinda were talking, specifically the body language she was too oblivious to see at that moment; the blonde was physically affectionate, but that could have been with anyone. Yet, she scooted closer to the green girl when sharing her thoughts on who Elphie's dream girl was, with this sort of hopeful look in her eyes. She was also fairly certain that she had felt Galinda's pulse double when she had touched her before. And before that, there was something brimming on romantical attraction to the green girl in the air around the blonde.

With that final thought, Elphaba brought her hand to her forehead with a resounding smack, declaring "I'm an idiot! I'm sorry Boq, I have to go. I just remembered something rather important that I have to attend to nowish. Thank you for your help!" With that, she dropped a few coins on the table and headed out the door, her cloak billowing behind her.

-----------------------------------------------

While Galinda was asleep, she was visited by another dream.

_The room she was in was dark, with only a slowly dying fire in the grate for light. The only sounds were the muffled gasps and groans coming from one of the beds the room held. Galinda was pinned down between the bed and Elphaba. Both of her wrists were tied to the headboard with discarded stockings. _

_Elphaba's mouth was all over the smaller girl's ample chest. Her tongue gliding over her collar bones, dipping into the hollow between them. Her teeth raking downwards over the soft flesh of her breast to claim a nipple between green lips, tugging gently. _

_Green hands were busy tugging Galinda's skirts down and off the pale legs, while trailing her tongue lightly over her breasts and kissing between them, before continuing its journey along the creamy skin of the blonde's stomach. Galinda's breathing hitched when she felt long fingers between the waistband of her panties and her own skin. With a firm yank, the fabric gave at the seams, successfully making the blonde entirely naked. The was a brief pause, just long enough for Elphaba to toss the now ruined undies over her shoulder to lay forgotten in some corner of the room. Galinda grunted in protest. _

"_I really liked those panties, Elphie!"_

"_Yeah, well I like them better torn and on the floor." The green girl replied with a smirk, gently pushing the blonde's thighs apart and positioning herself between them, tucking her legs underneath her. Gripping Galinda's hips tightly, she lifted them to rest on her lap. _

_The blonde began to struggle against her restraints when Elphaba's hands started tracing slow circles up her thighs. When said hands stopped moving, she whimpered and struggled further, earning her a light swat on the side of her thigh, "Patience is a virtue." When Galinda's protests had ceased, the green girl leaned forward slightly, pressing a soft kiss against the blonde's lips, murmuring "Good girl." _

_Her hands picked up tracing patterns up her thighs again, getting closer to her center. One hand continued up and over her hip, sliding up her torso to cup a breast, brushing her thumb lightly over the nipple, while the other hovered dangerously close to the mound of glistening blonde curls. Galinda raised her hips, attempting to initiate contact. When Elphaba's hand moved away slightly she whimpered._

"_Is there something you want, my sweet?" Elphaba asked innocently, pinching her nipple roughly. A sharp gasp and a stream of incoherent words were her only response. Smirking, Elphaba reached down and lightly ran her fingers over the wet folds, "What was that?"_

"_Elphie, I need you inside…" the blonde breathed, biting her lower lip._

_Elphaba then shifted so she was leaning next to the blonde's ear, sliding two fingers between the slick folds and entering her with her finger tips. _

"_How far?" she asked, running her tongue over the shell of Galinda's ear. Galinda inhaled deeply, raising her hips slightly, attempting to guide herself onto the green digits. _

_When Elphaba extricated her fingers, the blonde groaned loudly._

"_Tell me."_

"_As. Deep. As. You. Can. Get." Galinda growled lowly through gritted teeth. _

_Elphaba crushed her lips against the blonde's in a bruising kiss while thrusting two fingers into the petite girl roughly, causing her to moan into the kiss. Elphaba began a quick rhythm in and out of her, occasionally brushing her thumb against her swollen clit. _

_Galinda began to struggle again, hoarsely groaning "Oh Oz, I need to touch you Elphie." _

_Never missing a beat, Elphaba continued her ministrations while using her free hand to untie one of Galinda's hands, which immediately tangled itself into Elphaba's hair. Guiding the green girl's head lower, Galinda threw her head back, whispering "More."_

_Elphaba happily obliged, inserting a third finger in rhythm, pausing briefly to curl them before making her thrusts harder. She nipped and licked her way down Galinda's body, swirling her tongue around the blonde's belly button before continuing lower. She swiped her tongue along her outer lips, before pushing into them and over her throbbing clit, pulling a strangled moan from the blonde's throat. She could feel Galinda's muscles tightening around her fingers, knowing she was close. Elphaba made a quick figure eight over her clit before wrapping her lips around it and sucking lightly. _

_Galinda could feel herself beginning to shake as she rolled her hips to meet the fingers and mouth of her lover. Tightening her hold in Elphaba's hair, feeling the edge draw nearer, she whispered "Oh Elphie…I'm so…close."_

_Feeling spurred on, Elphaba put more oomph into her thrusting. Harder, faster, deeper. _

"_Come for me, my sweet." Elphaba murmured against her clit while curling her fingers. The vibration along with the added effect of her fingers curling sent Galinda reeling over the edge, her entire body tensing at first, but then letting go to ride out the orgasm. _

"_Oh Elphie…"_

Galinda could feel herself being shaken, but she didn't want to come out of that wonderful dream, so she fought to stay asleep.

"Galinda…"

"Urhnsnmmpp." The blonde groaned, swatting blindly at the hand that was shaking her.

"Galinda, wake up, please."

"Uuhgnoabsmmp."

Sighing in frustration, Elphaba kneeled on the edge of the bed. Leaning over, she cupped Galinda's face in her hands and kissed her softly, knowing that would get her attention. Which it did.

Opening one eye slowly, Galinda murmured against the green lips, "I see you've figured out I was talking about you."


	6. Chapter 6

"I see you finally realized it was you I was talking about." The blonde mumbled. Elphaba froze but didn't move away, instead struggled to find her voice. On one hand, she was beyond excited that it really was her, and not her own hallucinations, but on the other, she had absolutely no clue where to go from there.

Nodding slightly, Elphaba pulled back and sat on the edge of the bed next to the smaller girl.

"It took a little help, but I finally figured it out." the green girl said, fidgeting with her hands, unsure of where to put them. Thankfully, although she was half awake, Galinda noticed said fidgeting and brought one hand to cover the green ones, successfully putting them to rest. Snuggling back down into the pillow, the blonde rubbed small, lazy circles in the back of the emerald hand right under hers before redirecting her attention back to Elphaba.

"From who?"

"Boq. He is either really astute, or I am incredibly oblivious." Elphaba replied, chuckling softly.

"Elphaba the _Incredibly_ Oblivious…I like it." the blonde replied sleepily, which earned her a light swat from the other girl. It surprised Elphaba how easily touch between herself and the small blonde came, considering the things that happened between them; nasty pranks and bordering on physical bitch-fights in the past. _'Water under the bridge, I suppose.' _Elphaba thought to herself. There was also the green girl's general aversion to people altogether.

The sound of near silence, only broken by soft snores coming from Galinda, brought Elphaba into the present. Chuckling softly, she leaned forward and planted a light kiss into the mass of disheveled flaxen curls, murmuring a soft good night before standing to go get ready for bed.

Once she had completed that task, Elphaba stood at the threshold of the bathroom to the main room, looking around as if she forgot where she put something. Shrugging the feeling off, the tall girl shuffled into the room and stood between the two beds, glancing back and forth between them; in her bed was Galinda lying on her stomach, one leg tucked up under her torso, the blanket half pulled up, her face pushed into the pillow and one arm dangling off the side of the bed. The other bed, the one that was covered in fluffy, frilly pink ruffles, was empty.

The green girl paused for a moment, deciding that Galinda looked far to comfortable to be woken yet (not to mention there wasn't even room for her lean frame to crawl in next to the blonde), before moving the sleeping girls arm back onto the bed and pulling the blanket up to her shoulders. Smiling to herself, Elphaba moved away from the blonde to study the second bed.

Eyeing it warily, Elphaba reached out and prodded it tentatively with her hand, as if to make sure the ruffled pink monster wasn't going to swallow her whole as soon as she sat down. Satisfied that the bed and blankets weren't really a Bed and Blankets, the green girl pulled the covers back and slid in quietly.

Looking over at the blonde, Elphaba smiled to herself before turning back over and drifting off into sleep.

_She was running through the woods, someone hot on her heels and giggling. It wasn't the "Oh my Oz! I'm going to be killed!" sort of running, more or less the fun "I'm going to beat you there!" type running. And it felt nice. _

_Glancing over her shoulder briefly, Elphaba caught a glimpse of Galinda abandoning her heels and gathering her minimal, for once, skirts for a burst of speed. _

"_I'm going to beat you, Elphie!" Galinda giggled before jumping a particularly impressive hurdle for someone of her stature._

_Slowing momentarily to watch the amazing display, but upped her pace once she realized that Galinda was gaining on her. Noticing a rather large tree directly in the path, Elphaba zigged to the right, and Galinda zagged to the left. _

_Once the blonde got to the other side of the tree and back on the path, she noticed that Elphaba was no longer in front of her, but right next to her, running neck and neck. _

"_Hey! Stay on your side of the path!" Galinda said, bumping her hip into the taller girl, causing her to swerve slightly. _

"_That's cheating, Glin!" Elphaba cried indignantly as she nudged Galinda back, only a little more aggressively. _

_The blonde was about to shove the other girl back, but she caught a glimpse of their destination; it was a clearing in the wood with a decent sized clean pond. There was a beam of sunshine coming through the canopy of the trees and warming Galinda's favorite rock to sit on. Spurred on by the prospect of relaxing in her spot, the blonde moved her short legs faster, maneuvered in front of her competitor and rocketed off towards the clearing._

"_I'm going to win! I'm going to win!!!!" Galinda cheered as she neared the unofficial finish line. Right as she was about to cross it, Galinda felt strong arms around her waist hoist her off the ground and spin, so they went across the threshold first instead of her. _

_Stumbling backwards, Elphaba lost her balance and landed flat on her ass in the center of the clearing, with Galinda landing right on top of her lap with her back to the green girl's chest. Elphaba leaned backwards to rest on her elbows, her chest heaving from the vigorous run, grinning at the blonde._

"_I win." She panted._

_Galinda, who was in near perfect control of her own breathing, heaved herself off of the green girl and went to sit on her rock. "You cheated, Elphie."_

"_I don't know what you are talking about." Elphaba stated flatly, rising to her feet and rubbing her sort rear lightly._

"_You picked me up, spun around, and went over the line first. That's using size advantage. I DON'T HAVE THAT ELPHIE! So you cheated." the blonde responded, crossing her arms over her chest and sticking her bottom lip out._

"_Aww, don't pout." Elphaba said sidling up to the blonde's side._

"_Why can't I? You made me lose, and unfairly too!" she said, turning away from the taller girl. _

_Wrapping her arms around Galinda's waist form behind, Elphaba placed a kiss to the blonde's temple before moving her mouth to the other girl's ear, saying softly "Because you know what your pouting does to me."_

"_At least I have one advantage over you." Galinda said stonily, stifling a shiver as she tried to ignore Elphaba's tongue lazily making its way along the shell of her ear, or the emerald hands tracing slow circles over her hips._

"_Elphie… that's not going to work." The blonde breathed, slipping out of Elphaba's hold and walking over to the pond to stare at her reflection. _

_Elphaba walked up beside her, looking down to meet her eyes in the reflection. "I'm sorry; I didn't know it would affect you this much. I was just being silly." _

_Galinda didn't say anything, but she reached for Elphaba's hand, entwining their fingers. Closing her eyes, the blonde leaned into the taller girl. The green girl kissed the top of the blonde's head, bringing her other hand up to stroke a porcelain cheek._

"_It's ok, Elphie."_

_Elphaba just smiled and nuzzled into the golden curls. _

"_Aw! Isn't that just the sweetest thing?" a familiar male voice came from behind them, accompanied by another voice making mock cooing noises. _

_Before either girl had the chance to turn around to see who was invading their private space, they were torn apart; one of the men catching Elphaba in a rather tight choke hold, the other grabbing Galinda violently around the middle and hauling her away, kicking and screaming._

_Oxygen was quickly becoming an issue for Elphaba, and her vision was starting to blur around the edges. The last thing she remembers from before the blackness took over was her Galinda screaming for her, tears causing dark streaks of mascara to run down her cheeks. _

Elphaba awoke with a start, breathing deeply and checking her bed for the other girl. Thankfully, she was still there. The taller girl laid back down, willing the Sandman to come back to her, but she couldn't help the gnawing feeling in the pit of her stomach that something bad was going to happen.


	7. Chapter 7

Elphaba woke to sunlight peeking into the room; the sun had just come up. She lazily turned her head to look at the bed across from the one she was currently in; barely registering that it was empty. Sitting up, the green girl stretched, extending her hands to the ceiling. Blinking a few times, she looked around her, starting when she realized she wasn't in her own bed. Looking back at the other bed, this time fully registering that it was empty, Elphaba swung her legs over the side of the bed and got up. Walking over to the bathroom door, she raised her hand to knock, losing her balance slightly when her hand met air instead of wood.  
"Oh! Good morning, Elphie!" the small blond chirped, standing on her tip toes to give the green girl a kiss on the lips, but Elphaba turned her cheek, claiming morning breath. Although slightly off-put by the small rejection, Galinda shrugged it off and went to the wardrobe to pick her clothes out for the day.   
Galinda was dressed and ready before Elphaba came out of the bathroom, so she decided to straighten up the beds to kill some time. When her roommate still hadn't come out, the blonde walked over to the door and hesitantly knocked.  
"Elphie? Is everything ok? You'll miss breakfast if you don't hurry up."  
"Go on without me. My stomach isn't exactly agreeing with me." Elphaba replied.  
"Oh. Alright." The petite girl sighed, dropping her hand dejectedly to her side and going to her desk to gather her things. She went to leave, stopping briefly in the door way and angling herself towards the bathroom. She opened her mouth to say something, but the words died on her lips. Turning back towards the exit, Galinda left without another sound except for the soft click of the door closing.

On the other side of the door, Elphaba was mentally kicking herself. She had no idea what she had gotten herself into last night when she kissed Galinda. She really cares for the small blonde, maybe even loves her, but she has no idea what the hell she's doing.  
_'I have no idea what in the hell I am doing. I don't know if I can do this.'_ she thought to herself, lightly knocking her forehead against the back of the bathroom door. She was acutely aware of the fact that she more than likely just hurt Galinda. She looked at herself in the mirror, letting out a large puff of air, and ran a hand over her hair, lamenting to herself, "What are we going to do, old girl?"

Galinda was hurt. She hadn't done anything to Elphaba to get the brush off. _'If she really had morning breath she would have covered her mouth.'_ Galinda thought angrily as she motored down the breezeway to the cafeteria. The blonde was so caught up in her inner ranting that she failed to notice the group of students exiting through the same door she was flying into.

Thud.

"Hey! Why don't you watch were you're…Oh, hello there, Miss Galinda. How nice of you to run into me this fine white morning." a tall, handsome boy said from above her, extending his hand to help here up.  
"Good morning, Master Fiyero. How nice of you not to get out of my way on this _fine_ white morning were having." The blonde practically growled at him, batting the offered hand away and pushing herself up off the ground.   
"Hey now, you don't need to be so mean. I believe it was you who was rocketing around like your skirts were on fire. I think you owe me an apology."  
"You really shouldn't think, Master Fiyero, you might get a cramp. It's not my fault you're incapable of noticing people other than yourself." Galinda said in a cold tone, her face flushing from a mix of embarrassment of falling on her ass in front of her peers and the preexisting anger towards her green roommate.  
"Now see here," the prince tried, but was quickly cut off by the petite blonde erupting into his personal space, complete with a few firm pokes to the chest.  
"No! _You_ see here! You do not own all of Shiz. The entirety of Shiz does not worship the ground you walk on. You do not make the rules. People can go 'rocketing', as you put it, all over the damned place if they damn well please! Good day to you!" and with that, she was off, in the completely opposite direction of where she was going, leaving Fiyero to stand around rubbing his chest, looking confused. Any and all the students that witnessed her little explosion immediately cleared a path, murmuring something that sounded like 'loose cannon'.

While Galinda's pace had slowed considerably by the time she was out in the open, she was still mightily pissed off. She sure as hell didn't want to go to class. Not after she just wiped out, and displayed her less than desirable side. She couldn't go back to her room; she didn't want to, either.  
Just to add to the craptacularity of her day so far, Galinda had wandered too far out in the open, off the path, and over a patch of hard packed snow. For the second time that day, the blonde found her self flat on her rear, only, thankfully, this time there wasn't anyone to see it, unless you counted the birds (or Birds), who seemed to chirp gleefully at the little blonde's misfortune.  
Scowling in the general direction of the chirping, she began to pummel the ground around her, throwing out every word of curse she ever heard in her life.  
"God damn it! Shit! Piss! Son of a bitch! Cock sucker! Mother fucker! FUCK!! FUCK!!! If it weren't for you my day wouldn't be so fucking cocked up! I hate you, Elphie. I FUCKING HATE YOU! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I love you." Her screams dwindled towards the end, turning into wracking sobs. The blonde pulled her knees to her chest, resting her arms atop them and cried.

Little did she know there had been a witness to her break down. Elphaba had left the room shortly after Galinda did. She felt bad about giving her the brush off and wanted to talk to her before class. When she was walking through the halls surrounding the cafeteria, she passed numerous groups of students huddled together whispering; only this time they weren't whispering and snickering about her. She didn't stop to listen, but she caught snatches of their conversations; "Galinda went batshit crazy" or "Did you hear what Galinda did to Fiyero?" Instead she found Fiyero, much as her roommate left him; slightly bewildered and rubbing his chest where she jabbed him with her nails. He merely pointed in the general direction that Galinda had stormed off in response to the green girl's question of the blonde's whereabouts. She followed the path, until there was no more path. Elphaba had sighted the blonde and was going to call out to her, until she saw her slip. She was about to run to her, to see if she was ok, but then the little blonde really went batshit crazy. Hearing those words come out of the normally docile blonde both scared her and excited her. Elphaba approached Galinda very slowly during the tantrum, but halted in her tracks when she heard her name used. It terrified her that Galinda was screaming that she hated her. And then she heard the screams turn into sobs, particularly that last one that made her heart jump up to her throat and her stomach do acrobatics; 'I hate you, I hate you, I love you.' She must have looked ridiculous, just standing there, barely ten feet from this tiny, sobbing girl, and not doing anything to soothe her. Elphaba's initial reaction was to run to her, take her into her arms. Too bad she was a chicken shit. Instead she turned on her heel, and sped off as quietly as possible, her mind going a thousand miles a minute.

What felt like hours later, when really it was just until she couldn't feel her ass anymore, Galinda picked her self up and wandered aimlessly in the general direction of town. When she got there, she was relieved to find that most of the roads have been cleared of the snow, so the chances of her falling again were minimal. The blonde decided that a cup of hot cocoa would do her frozen parts well and quickly entered the first café she came across, grateful for the warmth.  
She took a seat near the window in the front of the establishment, gazing distractedly out the window until the waitress cleared her throat rather loudly.  
"Oh, sorry. It's been a rough morning. Medium cocoa please?"  
"Sure, anything else?" the waitress replied, looking at the blonde expectantly. When no answer was forthcoming, she turned and left to place the order.  
Galinda sat staring out the window, wondering how her day had gotten so jack up. She tried not to blame Elphie, but it all led up to her; it was Elphaba's fault that she was in a pissy mood when she left the room, it was Elphaba's fault she ran directly into Fiyero, it was Elphaba's fault that she slipped in the field. It was Elphaba's fault that she was in love with her.  
_'Damn it, Elphie.'_ she thought to herself, barely registering that the waitress had brought her cocoa.


	8. Chapter 8

**Holy crap! An update? YES! I pretty much fell off the face of the earth for a while, but now I'm back. So there will be more chapters. **

**-the divine miss k**

* * *

Elphaba went to class after the episode in the random field, but she hardly paid attention. Not that she needed to anyway. She had already read that chapter weeks ago. Her mind was on Galinda, and what Galinda had said, or rather, sobbed in the field.  
_'What am I going to do? I'm one of the brightest student at Shiz, and yet I can't figure this people stuff out.'_ the green girl thought, faintly registering the bell had rung, and gathered her things to go to her next class.  
This class had gone the same as the first two, and by the end of it, she figured there was no point in continuing to go to class and made a beeline for the library, figuring that if Phyllis gave her some fantastic advice in her dream, she might as well try for some in real life.

Kicking the snow from her boots, Elphaba removed her coat before entering the main foyer where the librarian's desk is located. She walked halfway up to the desk before stopping and chewing her lower lip thoughtfully, attempting to figure out how to word her situation without sounding like thoroughly confused teenaged boy.  
After a few moments of silence from the green girl, the librarian cleared her throat politely before speaking, "Something on your mind, Elphaba?"  
Snapping from her thoughts, the green girl turned towards the older woman and sputtered "What I'm about to tell you is probably going to sound crazy, and you'll probably think I'm crazy or possibly that you're going crazy."  
"Um… What could you possibly say that would end up with all that craziness?"  
"A few nights ago I had this dream. And in my dream, I had no idea what I was doing, so I came here. And then you called me out on the fact that I don't know what I'm doing. And then you gave me some spectacular advice, only it was in the dream. And doesn't really apply to the situation I'm in now. So I thought… I thought if I came to you in real life and asked you for some relevant advice that maybe you could give me some." Elphaba rambled, worrying her hands slightly.  
The older woman just stared at the green girl for a moment, blinked once or twice before saying, "So what's the issue you're having, dear?"  
"What? No craziness? You're a saint."  
"Yeah, Saint Phyllis the Open Minded Matron of the Library. There shall be a shrine erected in my honor once I've passed on. And if there isn't, I'm haunting this place." the librarian said good naturedly.  
"Yes! Yes there should be. So many students have been put on course with your help no doubt...Oh yes! Right. My problem…well, you see…" Elphaba attempted to keep the subject off her, but with a well arched eyebrow from the older brunette, swerved back on topic.  
"Alright, stop. Let me ask you a few questions first. Get the basic information so your head doesn't explode trying to get it out cryptically. I want honest answers Missy. None of that weird cryptic stuff you do. Yes, I know more than you'd think about you, Elphaba. All loner-like, begrudgingly accepting friendship from your peers. Spend a lot of time in the library, cause books wont judge you, but when asked about it, you'll say something snarky like 'Books don't ask insipid questions about why I spend so much time reading' or 'I spend so much time in the library because I couldn't give a rats ass about what colors are in this season.'. Am I right, or do I need to continue?"  
At this point Elphaba had taken a keen interest in the hardwood flooring of the main lobby, but looked up as Phyllis finished, and nodded slight before saying, "I'll answer your questions, but is there someplace, you know, less public we could go? It's bad enough the other students think I'm a freak because of my skin color, I don't need them saying nasty things about someone else."  
Glancing around the main floor, the other woman took in the smattering of students within earshot. While they didn't look like Society Girls, they were probably prone to gossiping. "We can go to my office. I don't think I'll be missed much." She said as she came out from behind the main desk and led the tall girl up a flight of stairs, around a corner and into a comfortably sized room with big window with a flower box. Elphaba couldn't help but smile at the bright pink flowers bathing in the afternoon winter sun.  
"Make yourself comfortable," Phyllis said, gesturing vaguely to the squishy armchairs in front of her desk, "Would you like some tea or something?"  
"No, thank you" Elphaba replied, plopping down into a chair and looking around the room, "This is a nice office, why is it so out of the way of the actual library?"  
"Cause they don't want me hanging out in here when 'there are students to be serviced', some lame rule Horrible Morrible made up."  
Elphaba gave a snort-laugh at this. "Horrible Morrible? You sound like me."  
"Ah. Contrary to popular belief, faculty doesn't always like each other. Sure, I respect her as the Head, but other than that, she reminds me entirely too much of a fish, not even a Fish." the librarian replied with a shrug and a smirk, "Boy or girl?"  
"Yeah she really does look like a…wait. What?"  
"Is your issue that you needed my worldly advice for with a boy, or a girl?" Phyllis reiterated, sitting down in the chair next to Elphaba's and angling herself towards the green girl.  
"A girl...Why?"  
"Because boys and girls are very, _very_ different beings. There are certain ways of handling boys that don't work on girls, and vice-versa. Is it a issue of her being a bitch to you, or an issue of the romantic variety?"  
Elphaba merely looked down into her hands in her lap, mumbling something.  
"What? You're going to have to speak louder than that if you want my help, dear."  
"I said 'an issue of the romantic variety'." the green girl replied, flushing a darker green and looking everything but the older woman.  
"Hmm. I see. Now, is it an issue of her being attracted to you, but you not reciprocating, and having no clue as to how to let her down gently?"  
"No. I'm very much attracted to her." Elphaba replied earnestly, flushing again and looking down shyly.  
"So what's the problem? She digs you, you dig her. Take her out, show her a wonderful time."  
"There's more to it than that. She's a Society Girl. I wouldn't want to ruin her reputation, which means the relationship would only exist in private. I'm no expert on the whole dating-relationship thing, but that's really not a relationship, no matter what you tell yourself; that's an affair. Not to mention what people would say or do to her, to us. I mean, I can deal with the taunts, the insults, and the occasional physical opinion. But that's me. She is smaller than I am, and very used to people loving her, practically worshipping the ground her dainty little feet walk on. You can't deny the fact that two females being together isn't exactly kosher, and with my skin color I would only get it doubled. And…"  
"Ok, I get that, but what do _you_ want, Elphaba?" Phyllis cut in.  
Elphaba fell silent for a few moments at this, deep in thought.  
"I can't have what I want." She said finally, looking down at her lap.  
"Says who?" There was that eyebrow again.  
"Society, family- moral values, everything I've ever been taught."  
"What does Elphaba say?"  
"Elpha-- I would normally say something scathingly witty to them about their opinions." the green girl replied with a small chuckle. "I know what I want, but there are things that could hurt her. Shes not as strong as me."  
"Well. The best advice I can give you is, for lack of a less pedestrian phrase, shit or get off the pot. Talk to her about it. See if what she wants is also what you want. The longer you wait, the more it'll hurt the both of you."  
Elphaba nodded her understanding before standing and gathering her things. She gave Phyllis a small appreciative smile after quietly saying 'thank you'. Phyllis stood too, and walked Elphaba to the front desk. "Just remember, listen to Elphaba, not outside forces. Just you. And stay calm."  
_'Right. Just listen to Elphaba. Stay calm. Listen to Elphie. Stay calm. Listen to Elphie.'_ the green girl thought as she wrapped her scarf back around her neck and walked out onto the snow covered grounds.


	9. Chapter 9

I MUST INFORM YOU THAT THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SOMETHINGS THAT NOT ALL OF YOU MIGHT WANT TO READ, LIKE RAPE (or almost rape). SO KEEP THAT IN MIND BEFORE YOU START FLAMING ME

THANKS!

* * *

Galinda had been sitting in the same position since the waitress brought her the cocoa. She sat there, chin propped on her hand just staring out the window, lost in her own head. Occasionally a server would come over to see if she needed anything, but it was always lost on her. She sat and she sat and she sat and the cocoa sat untouched. Soon the sun set behind the buildings and the only thing she had to stare at was the passing shadows in the dim street. The bell over the door tinkled and customers came and went. If they knew Galinda, they would try to catch her attention, but each effort was fruitless.

Eventually the time came when the proprietor had to physically get the little blondes attention to ask her to leave, for he had to close up shop. Still dazed and a little ruffled from the rude (in her opinion) awakening, Galinda gathered her things and left. Walking out the door, she was startled to see the time on the clock tower showing it was well past curfew. Shaking her head, attempting to clear it she steer her petite frame in the direction of her dorm.

The further she walked from the square, the darker and colder it became. She pulled her coat tighter around her body and quickened her pace, willing the feeling that she was being watched to go away. As she walked, she heard what sounded like foot steps following her, but when she stopped, the sound stopped. So she cleared her head and kept on walking, thinking to herself that it seemed to take less time when the sun was out and the birds were chirping.

And then she heard it again. This time it was joined by a slurred laughter that made the hair on the back of her neck stand up. Galinda turned around but continued to walk backwards, watching the way she came from for any movements.

"Hello? I know you're there! I don't know who you are, but- OW!" the little blonde was calling until she tripped and fell backwards.

"Such a pretty girl shouldn't be out so late by herself." A distinctly male voice called from the darkness.

The tone the man was using made her blood run cold and she began to scramble backwards trying to get to her feet.

"Oh, is the pretty girl scared? Don't be scared, pretty girl." He said in that same predatory tone, advancing on her from the shadows.

"Leave me alone!" She yelled, trying to see him in the darkness. When she finally got to her feet she turned around and bolted off in the direction she was going, snow and leaves crunching under her boots. Her breath was freezing in her throat and her heart was beating entirely too fast. The only thing that kept her going was the blind terror taking control of her brain.

"Why are you running, pretty girl? It won't hurt for long." The man said, running along side her and catching her tiny wrist in his fist, twisting it behind her back. She started to scream but he just clamped his other hand over her mouth, effectively silencing any cries for help she might make. She tried to fight it, kicking and squirming, but her diminutive size helped little against his bulk.

"Now be a good pretty girl and don't struggle or I promise you, it will hurt. It will hurt for a very long time." His hot breath against her ear, combined with the stench of liquor and smoke radiating off of him was enough to make her retch. He removed his hand long enough for her to expel what had come up, then replaced it, smearing the dribble from her chin on her face. "Aw, is the pretty girl sick? Do I make you sick, pretty girl?"

By now Galinda was sobbing, tears flowing freely, stinging her cheeks against the bitter cold. All she could do was nod. Her response only made him tighten his grip on her already twisted wrist. "I could snap your pretty little wrist, girl. Do you want me to snap it?" More muffled sobs as she shook her head left to right. "Then you better do what I say and at least pretend to like it. Or I will snap more than your wrist. You got that, bitch?" She shook her head yes. Her eyes were darting all over the place. In the distance she could see the gates to the college, just beyond the trees and bushes that ran the perimeter of the pathway. His grip tightened on both her wrist and face as he pulled her through a break in the hedge.

"I'm going to get what I want. Do you know what that is, pretty girl?" he said as he forcefully shoved the petite blonde to the ground. Whimpering in pain she pulled her knees to her chest, cradling her injured wrist. When she didn't answer, he dropped to his knees in front of her and grabbed her shoulders violently, making her look at him. "I said do you know why that is, bitch?"

"N-no…" she managed to choke out. The tears were still streaming down her face.

"Because I'm bigger and stronger than you. And you're afraid of me. Aren't you, little girl?" his face was inches from hers, still masked by shadows.

"Yes." She said in a barely audible voice. There was a resounding 'smack' as his open palm collided with her already stinging cheek. "I can't hear you, little girl."

"Yes!" she practically shouted in his face, surprising herself with the intensity of her voice. There was another, louder smack as the back of his hand collided with her mouth, successfully busting her perfect lips. "Don't ever yell at me, bitch." She spat in his face, earning her another strike across the face. "Keep that up pretty girl, and you won't be so pretty anymore." He growled, shoving her shoulders back against the cold, hard ground.

"Please, sir. Don't…don't do this. Please let me go." She begged.

He grunted and shoved her thighs apart with bruising force.

"Stop! No! Please, no!" Galinda cried, using her good hand to ineffectually beat against his beefy shoulder.

He just pushed into her shoulder harder and unceremoniously forced her skirts up to her waist, touching between her thighs roughly. "Such soft skin, pretty girl. I bet you've never let anyone touch you _here_." He continued, pushing against the fabric of her panties.

"NO! STOP! HELP!" she was screaming now, hoping that someone was still out at this hour.

"SHUT UP!" he yelled back, landing a sloppy punch to her cheek. She kept screaming, flailing in earnest. "I SAID SHUT UP!" this time, the punch wasn't sloppy.

He tore the fabric covering her center from her body, pushing his bulge against her. Still pinning her shoulder to the ground, he reached down and began to undo the button and fly of his trousers. "Quit moving so Ozdamned much! It'll hurt more for you if you don't!" She continued to scream and wiggle, despite the damage done to her.

"HEY! Get off her!" came a feminine voice from behind him, followed by a heavy boot to his side. When he failed to move she continued to kick and push at him, attempting to dislodge him from on top of Galinda. "I SAID GET OFF!" she repeated, aiming a swift kick at his jaw.

He rolled off her, dazed and slightly confused. She helped Galinda to her feet, and kicked him once more in the ribs for good measure. He grunted in pain, coughing.

Helping the blonde through the hedges, she removed her cloak and wrapped it around the smaller girls frame, leading her down the path at as quick a pace Galinda could move. She was out of it, completely spacing now that she had been saved from that beast, but she registered the familiar scent of her roommate coming from the cloak.

"Alright Glin, were at the fence now. It's locked, so I need you to hang on to me while I climb up and over the tree. Can you do that for me my sweet?" Elphaba said softly, looking directly into the blondes eyes. Galinda's nod was barely perceptible, but the message got across. The green girl turned around and bent at the knees, enabling the smaller girl to wrap her good arm around her neck and climb onto her back.

"Now hold tight, this will only take a few seconds." Elphaba said as she began to amble up the knotty trunk of the tree and across a low bough. "Last part, my sweet. Keep holding." She said, grunting slightly with the effort. She lowered herself from the branch, landing gracefully on her feet. "Alright, lets get you inside and cleaned up."


	10. Chapter 10

Elphaba had carried Galinda on her back all the way through the dark, silent building and up to their dorm room. She set Galinda down gently on the pink monster that was her bed. The little blonde had calmed down considerably since she had been rescued, but was still crying a little and hiccupping. When Elphaba tried to go to the bathroom to get supplies to tend to the injured girl, she whimpered, frightened, and grabbed onto the green girls arm like it was a life line.

"Shh…it's okay, my sweet," she soothed, wrapping her free arm around the blondes shoulders and sitting down next to her, "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you. I promise."

While Galinda did let go of her arm, she didn't let her move from the bed. She dropped her forehead to Elphaba's chest, still cradling her injured hand with her good one. "I don't want to be alone, Elphie." Galinda's words were barely a whisper, muffled too, but Elphaba heard them. Hearing the scared, defeated tone in the blonde's voice her heart broke.

"I 'm not going to leave you. I promise." Elphaba said, her voice cracking with emotion. She wrapped both of her arms carefully around the petite girl, who was now shaking, and held her close. Galinda buried her face deeper into Elphaba's chest, sobbing in earnest.

The green girl wanted to comfort her, take all the hurt away, but she had no idea how. She had never had to go through what Galinda had, and never been shown comfort, giving her a lack of skill to show it in turn. She was racking her brain for any instance in the past where she witnessed such an event. And then she began to remember, vaguely, a song she heard her mother sing when she thought she was alone. Nanny would sing it to a wailing baby Nessa to sooth her. Something about going over the rainbow, and happy little blue birds. Only she couldn't remember the words. Elphaba settled on humming the tune softly, raising one hand to stroke the severely mussed curls, and rocked her gently.

After a few minutes of this, the dark haired girl felt Galinda physically begin to relax. She smiled, placing a gentle kiss to the top of her head. Eventually, she sat back, hiccupping a little. "Thank you Elphie." She said in that same tiny voice.

Elphaba carefully removed her arms from around Galinda. "Anything for you, my sweet." She said softly, sincerely.

"Elphie? Why are we in the dark?" Galinda asked as she glanced around the room for the first time since their arrival.

Elphaba blinked, stammering; it hadn't occurred to her that they were sitting in darkness, save for the few shafts of moonlight filtering through the window. "I didn't even notice. I was more concerned with you." She blushed slightly, thankful for the shadows concealing her face.

The blonde leaned forward and kissed the green girls cheek. "You're sweeter than you let on, Miss Elphaba." She said playfully. She raised her hand to touch the other girls face, but was startled by the pain that shot through her wrist. Suddenly what had happened flooded back to her, and she remembered that she was still wrapped up in Elphaba's cloak, her skirts torn and undergarments long lost ideas. Heat flooded to her face, despite the pain all over that she was just beginning to feel. The 

shock from it was beginning to wearing off and it all was setting in. Her head was throbbing, her body ached. Elphaba strained her eyes against the darkness, studying Galinda's face.

"What hurt's, love?"

"Everything." she replied weakly, sagging against the green girl.

Elphaba scooted off the bed and scooped the blonde up, bridal style, pausing briefly to gain a better bearing in the darkness. Blinking, she started towards the bathroom with slow, deliberate steps, careful not to jostle Galinda. Pushing the door open with one foot, she carefully shuffled through the door and set the blond down on the counter before lighting the room.

When she turned back to Galinda, she couldn't contain the gasp that escaped her lips; a dark purple bruise was blooming on her right eye, her jaw was swelling, and her lower lip was split, chapped with dry blood. Galinda immediately looked down at the sound, trying to hide. Elphaba raised her hand, lifting the blondes chin gently with her fingertips. Her face was impassive as her eyes moved over Galinda's face.

Galinda felt like she was being examined like an experiment or something. "What?" she said, almost defensively. She still hadn't looked in the mirror, afraid of what she might see.

Elphaba tilted her head slightly, the corner of her mouth twitching a little. "You're still the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." She stared a moment longer, locking eyes with Galinda briefly before turning around and moving over to the tub. She missed the faint blush cross the blondes face. Turning on the faucet, she adjusted the handles, trying to find the best temperature. Elphaba pushed her sleeve up and reached out to touch the water, but recoiled as Galinda made a noise strangely akin to squealing. Wheeling around, she looked over the other girl frantically, searching for the cause of such a noise.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"You were going to touch the water…"

"And…?" Elphaba raised an eyebrow.

"And… I thought you were allergic to it. I didn't want you to hurt yourself." Galinda looked down bashfully.

"I'm not. That's just some vile rumor that no one's bothered to ask me about." She cracked a smile and turned back to the tub. Once she found a suitable temperature, she put the stopper in the drain and turned around yet again, this time to rummage through the cabinet. Her eyes lit up victoriously when she found what she was looking for; a small bag of what appeared to be salt.

Galinda eyed the bag, more out of curiosity than worry; her Elphie would never hurt her. She watched as the green girl poured some of the substance into the water. It didn't bubble as it was mixed in by the running tap.



Elphaba turned back to the cabinet putting the bag back in its place.

"What was that?" Galinda asked, absently watching to tub fill up.

"Epsom salts." She replied while kneeling to unlace the blonde's snow boots.

"What is it for?" Galinda lifted her leg slightly so Elphaba could pull the boot off.

"For your aching parts." She pulled the other boot off. Galinda wiggled her toes.

"You're so thoughtful." Galinda said, scooting to the edge of the counter, her toes barely grazing the floor.

Elphaba turned the faucet off and helped Galinda slide the rest of the way off the counter. The cloak that had been wrapped around the blonde pooled around their ankles. She turned around. Galinda made a face at her back.

"You know, Miss Elphaba," she grunted with effort as she tried using her good hand to peel off her stockings, "I don't have anything you don't." As she tugged the fabric from her foot, she lost her balance, yelping in pain when she caught herself with her injured wrist.

"Help me, please?" she asked Elphaba, who had spun around at the sound.

She looked over the blonde. Reaching out, hesitantly, she began unbuttoning Galinda's coat. Galinda shrugged it off, wincing a little when it caught on her wrist. Galinda watched Elphaba's face as she unbuttoned her blouse; Elphaba was trying to keep her face impassive, though Galinda noticed a flush slowly settling over the green girls features.

"Elphie… about what happened out there…" Galinda started.

"You don't have to talk about anything if you don't want to." Elphaba said immediately, her eyes finally looking up from her own hands. "But we need to get you taken care of." She turned the blonde around gently, and slipped the blouse from her shoulders, and let it drop to the floor.

Galinda, who had been pointedly avoiding the mirror, finally saw what that beast did to her beautiful face. Her eyes welled with tears, choking back a sob. She reached up, gingerly touching around her battered eye. "I can't go to Morrible about this." she said quietly.

Elphaba's eyes flashed. "Why not?"

"Because we'll both get in trouble for breaking curfew." She said, reaching back and unsuccessfully trying to unclasp her bra. She made a face at Elphaba in the mirror.

"Galinda… even with what happened?" Elphaba asked, not entirely sure how to proceed. She undid the clasp without thinking about it.



"That old hag doesn't have a heart. She doesn't like me, and would probably say I was asking for it. She wouldn't care that you broke it to look for me, let alone rescue me." Galinda turned around with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Galinda."

"I'm serious Elphaba."

"What about your wrist? What about your bruises that are popping up all over?" A green finger poked the blondes shoulder where yet another bruise was beginning to bloom. Galinda winced.

"I just won't leave the room until I'm able to cover the bruises with make up." Galinda said defiantly, poking Elphaba back.

"What about going to class? Assignments, food?" Elphaba turned Galinda to the side, pushing the waistband of her skirts down. Galinda wiggled the rest of the way out and stepped out of them. She walked over to the edge of the tub and sat on the edge. She pouted at Elphaba, doing her best to cover herself with her arms. "You'll help me, won't you?"

Sighing, Elphaba nodded her head. Galinda smiled and lifted her legs over the edge, slipping into the water.

Elphaba turned to leave the bathroom, but Galinda's hand flung out and caught her wrist. "Stay with me?" she asked quietly.

She looked down at her wrist, then at Galinda's face, and nodded. Elphaba kneeled next to the tub, pushing her sleeves up. She dipped a washcloth into the water, wrung it out, and began to clean Galinda's face.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So I realize that I fail completely at updating. I'm not trying to make excuses for my epic failure, but life just gets in the way sometimes. I will, however, promise you that I am going to try a hell of a lot harder to suck less and get this story finished sometime before the I'm old and gray and have half a dozen cats.**

**And now, read and enjoy!**

* * *

They stayed in the bathroom until the water was too cool for comfort. It had cooled fast due to the frigid temperatures outside and poor central heating in the building, but Galinda was clean, and that is what matters. After that Elphaba left to get to Galinda her sleeping gown, and then left again to let her get dressed. While she dressed, Elphaba moved about the adjoining room at a rapid pace, her mind whirring at an even more rapid pace. She needed to do something, something that would make it better.

'_No, nothing could make what happened to Galinda better' _she scolded herself. She was brimming with rage. She opened and closed her fists a few times in effort to relax a little. A vague plan to bring as much pain and humiliation to that bastard was forming in her head as she paces around the room looking for something that would help her in this. She suddenly remembered the rucksack of stuff she kept jammed under her bed. The only reason she had it was because the things didn't have a proper place in the room.

She dropped to her knees beside the bed and began rummaging under it to find what she was looking for. She let out a small victorious 'ha!' when her fingers wrapped around the handle of the bag and pulled it toward her, grunting with effort when it snagged against something. Pulling it out from under the bed, Elphaba immediately and unceremoniously yanked the buckles open and began sifting through it. Her brown orbs lit up with a savage glee as she found what she wasn't sure she was looking for; her vague plan now taking solid form.

Elphaba's head snapped up as soon as she heard the bathroom door open. Leaping to her feet, she made it to Galinda's side in few strides. The savage glee that had filled her eyes moments before faded and was replaced by concern for the blonde, her plan momentarily forgotten. Though some of the color had returned to her skin, it was marred by very angry looking bruises. Her hair, though clean, was hanging lankly to her shoulders and made her look still very much as defeated as when the green girl rescued her.

The taller of the two tentatively reached her hand out towards Galinda's shoulder, palming it gently before sliding it down to her lower back and leading her towards her own bed. The blonde sagged against Elphaba, her good hand immediately gripping the green girl's upper arm, and shuffled along side her.

Elphaba stopped right next to the bed and leaned forward to pull the blankets down, but her movement was impeded by the surprisingly strong grip that remained on her arm. Instead she reached over awkwardly with her free arm and tugged the blankets down sloppily. Galinda released her arm, looking up at Elphaba almost bashfully.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to break your arm too." She said with a small chuckle, and a yawn.

"It's alright, my sweet. Besides, it's your wrist that's injured, not your arm. Into bed with you." Elphaba smiled at her, giving her lower back a gentle push.

When Galinda was settled sitting up in bed Elphaba went back to the bathroom, returning shortly with a box.

"Whatcha got in the box?" Galinda said sleepily, eyeing it curiously.

"Stuff." Elphaba replied, smiling as she reached out and gently took the blonde's injured wrist. Galinda winced as green fingers gently padded around it, brown eyes examining it intensely. "Can you move it at all?"

Nodding weakly, Galinda demonstrated by rotating her wrist gingerly. Elphaba flashed a small smile. "Well, the good news is that it's not broken." She paused and opened the box, pulling out a flat stick about four inches long and a roll of bandages. "It's just sprained and bruised. You're going to have to keep it immobilized." Elphaba picked up the blonde's hand, tenderly turning it so her palm is facing up.

"Hold this here for me?" the green girl requested softly, placing the stick against her wrist and palm. As Galinda held it in place Elphaba began to gently wrap the bandage around her wrist. "Tell me if it's too tight." Galinda shook her head to indicate that she was fine and watched with rapt attention as Elphaba continued to wrap her hand. She finished by neatly clipping the fabric with a pair of small scissors and carefully tucking it into one of the folds.

"This ought to hold well enough, since you're refusing real medical care." Elphaba smirked, returning the items to the box and taking out a small tube. Removing the cap, she squeezed a little bit of the tubes content onto her finger. "Pucker up." she commanded with another smirk as she held her finger up.

"What?" Galinda asked, confused.

"This" Elphaba replied indicating her finger "is a special recipe for chapped and otherwise injured lips. I made it myself. It will help with the swelling on your split lip and make sure it doesn't become infected. Besides, it's minty." She grinned.

Galinda eyed the digit warily. "I'll have you know I'm not custom to putting strange things in or on my mouth, but I trust you." She said before doing as she was told. The blonde audibly sighed when contact was made, the soothing tingle almost instantaneous.

As Elphaba applied the balm, blue eyes studied her face thoughtfully. Galinda watched intently as Elphaba seemed to focus all of her attention entirely on the task she was doing; on the lips she was helping to heal, and she couldn't help but smile.

When Elphaba was finished applying it, she sat back slightly and wiped her finger on her skirt. When she turned her face back towards Galinda she was met by Galinda's lips landing softly on hers. It was a chaste kiss, but it still left her breathless and awoke a swarm of butterflies in her stomach. Eyes closed and a goofy smile in place she asked "What was that for?"

Galinda rested her forehead against Elphaba's, brushing her nose against her green counterparts. "For being wonderful. For saving me from that man. For taking such good care of me. For being you." The blonde replied, punctuating each statement with a soft kiss.

Elphaba brushed their noses together again, surprising herself yet again with the ease she finds in being physical with the blond. "Look, Glin, I know I pretty much bolted this morning on you after giving you the cold shoulder…and I want to you to know how sorry I am…I was ju-" she was cut off by Galinda's unwrapped hand settling over her lips.

"It's okay. I get that you were a little spooked. I've gathered that you don't do well with emotions," She grinned "but can we talk about this tomorrow? My everything hurts and I'm exhausted and I just really want to sleep for the next three days."

Elphaba nodded as verbal affirmation wasn't an option yet. She stood up and watched as Galinda scooted down in the bed. She pulled the blankets up to the blonde's shoulders, tucking her in. Leaning over she brushed some hair off of Galinda's forehead and kissed the exposed skin gently. Elphaba rounded to the other side of the bed, towards her side of the room, when she heard Galinda's voice, small and sleepy.

"Elphie?"

"Yes, my sweet?" she replied, turning around.

"Will you lay with me? At least until I fall asleep?" the blonde asked sounding self-conscious.

"Anything for you, Glin."

Elphaba made her way to Galinda's bed and laid down on her stomach, her head turned facing the blond. Galinda smiled sleepily at her before closing her eyes and snuggling a little closer to the green girl.

Looking over the smaller girl's bruised face and mouth, a spark of outrage reignited the fury she had felt earlier, reminding her of what she still had to do.

'_After she falls asleep.'_ She thought to herself. _'That's when I'm going after him.'_

_

* * *

**Please review if you're feeling generous :D**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Oh holy freakin' crap! Two updates in 8 days? It must be some kind of miracle!**

**Just a bit of a warning, Elphie gets violent in this chapter. I guess you could say its borderline psychopathic. You have been warned.**

****

I love you all very, very much for sticking with me. and I will try to perform another miracle.

Reviews are love.

**They make me warm and fuzzy inside! Even if the review itself isnt warm and fuzzy. Feel free to tell me I took it a little far, or if the actions on Elphie's part is a little out there.**

* * *

Elphaba lay with Galinda for a while, just watching the blonde sleep. She had drifted off almost as soon as the green girl lay down with her, and Elphaba found herself distracted by her sleeping form. Her entire face was relaxed, despite the happenings from earlier, and the gentle rise and fall of her chest was almost hypnotic. Almost. Shaking herself from her daze Elphaba extracted herself from the bed, being extremely careful not to jostle the blonde. If she was going to do this, she needed to be as quiet as possible.

She walked lightly over to her side of the room and picked up the bag. Squinting in the darkness, she felt around delicately in the bottom of the bag for the knife that saw there earlier. After finding it she laid it on her bed and continued to rummage in the bag quietly. Her fingers wrapped around a coil of rope, wondering idly why she even had a hunting knife and rope, but not really caring cause they were going to help her. Elphaba grabbed her school bag and stuffed the items in it before slinging it over her shoulder.

Padding quietly towards the door Elphaba pulled her cloak over her shoulders, wrapped a scarf around her face, and pulled a lined, flapped hat on. She threw one last look at a sleeping Galinda before sneaking out the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elphaba climbed down the very same tree she ambled up what felt like hours ago, but in reality, it was really less than two hours. The snow was beginning to fall again, and the fresh powdering crunched under her feet.

As she made her way towards the break in the hedge where she found the blonde, she pulled the knife out of her bag, silently hoping that he was still there.

'_Maybe he just brushed himself off and went home. But then again, I did kick him pretty hard in the face. And he was quite drunk, so maybe he passed out and possibly choked on his own vomit. Maybe I shouldn't do this, and should just go home. Revenge is petty. But revenge for Galinda? Not so much. I can do this. I can. I am going to do this… You can do it Elphaba. You can do it for her!' _she thought to herself as she crept closer. The ease at which all uncertainty evaporated at the mere thought of the blonde was not lost on her.

When Elphaba finally reached the break, she peered around the edge and any remaining doubt of what she was about to do immediately flew out of her mind; he was still there, laying face up and snoring. She double checked the scarf she wrapped around her face, making sure that most of her face was covered and tugged her hat lower to conceal the rest of her face. Even in the dark her skin color was noticeable.

'_I am phosphorescent, after all.'_ Her eye twitched involuntarily at the memory of how mean Galinda was to her pre…whatever was going on between them now.

After checking to make sure as little of her skin was showing as possible, Elphaba crept to the man. She prodded his side with the toe of her boot. He grunted but carried on sleeping. She tried again, this time much more aggressively, but not quite actually kicking him. He opened his eyes slowly, blinking a few times up at Elphaba. Once she came into focus, he started; waking up, still drunk, outside when its freezing, to a looming shadow standing over you is not something on looks forward to.

"Where the fuck am I? Who the fuck are you?" the man slurred, attempting to sit up. Elphaba shoved him back down to the ground.

"Who I am is of no consequence. It's what I am going to do to you that you should be concerned about." She said quietly, fiercely. "And as for where you are, I would think you would remember attempting to rape a girl here, barely even two hours ago."

"Who the fuck do you think you are? Threatening me like thaa-" the man slurred again, trying to sit up again, but he was cut off by Elphaba pinning him to the ground, the hunting knife held to his throat.

"If you know what's good for you, you won't try that again." She growled out, pressing the knife closer to his throat. She heard him gulp and felt his Adams-apple rub against the blade. She saw fear in his face.

"Please… don't…" he begged feebly.

"You really think that I'm going to show a piece of shit like you mercy when she was begging you to stop?" Elphaba hissed, sliding the cold metal up his cheek, leaving a thin red line in its wake.

"That little blonde tart was asking for it! I've seen her around town, always with a different man." He spat at her, anger replacing the fear he showed moments before.

As soon as the word 'tart' left his mouth, Elphaba dug the tip of the knife into his filthy cheek. "Hold your tongue or I will cut it out and hold it for you! Let me make this clear to you: Resistance is futile. If you make any noise, I will cut your fucking balls off and gag you with them. If you fight me, I will kill you, in the slowest, most painful way possible, but I don't want to do that, because death is too good for the likes of you. I just really want to humiliate you for the rest of your days. Do you understand me?" she barked.

The only response he gave was a most feminine squeak, and somewhere in the back of Elphaba's mind, she was acutely aware of the man soiling himself. The anger had dissipated and he was right back to fear.

"I said, 'Do you understand me?'" she barked again, twisting the blade in his fleshy face.

"Yes!" he eked out.

"Good."

Elphaba adjusted her position to where she was pinning his shoulders down with her knees and her feet trapping his hands against body. She reached into her bad and dug out a bottle of ink and set it down next to his head.

"If you hold still, this won't hurt nearly as much as it would if you move." She said, hunching over the man's face.

Gripping his filthy hair tightly with her free hand, she brought the knife up to his forehead and began to carve into his skin carefully, starting on the left side. The first letter, R, was near perfect, the curve connecting neatly with the vertical line. The second letter, A, was a little uneven because he winced, and she promptly dug her boney knees into his chest. The third letter, P, was as near to perfect as the first. Before she could continue she had to wipe away the blood that was collecting. The fourth letter, I, was perfect because it was simple. The fifth letter, S, was a little difficult but came out nicely. The final letter, T, was a little uneven, the perfectionist in Elphaba noticed.

By this point the man was crying. His tears were mixing with the rivulets of blood streaming down his temples. He had made no noises, fully believing that she would, indeed, cut his balls off and gag him with them. She scooped up a handful of snow and rubbed it across his forehead, cleaning the carvings in an entirely skewed sort of way. He gasped, whether from it being cold or because it stung, she really didn't care. She then proceeded to pick up the momentarily forgotten bottle of ink. Elphaba shook it quickly before unscrewing the cap. She dipped her finger into the ink before harshly rubbing it into the open wounds. She continued this process until all the letters were filled in and the man was shaking silently from the pain.

Stuffing the bottle back in her bag after sealing it along with the knife, she pulled the rope out and got to her feet.

"Get up." she barked.

The man staggered to his feet and looked at her fearfully. For a brief moment, his eyes darted towards the break in the hedge, but appeared to think better of it when Elphaba stepped closer with the knife raised.

"Arms in front of you, wrists together." She ordered. When he complied she tied his hands together, knotting the rope tightly several times. She didn't cut the rope, but used the slack from the coil as a lead of sorts. "Walk." She said, tugging him roughly.

Elphaba led him towards the darkened center of town. No one was in sight as it was still the wee hours of the morning. Off to the right of the center square was a statue of the founder of Shiz, posed with his arms out. She yanked the man towards it and he stumbled to his knees.

"Get up!" she ordered, kicking him in the ass.

When they reached the statue, Elphaba stopped at the base and turned to the man, "If you try running now, I can assure that you will regret it." He nodded, still completely terrified. She climbed up onto the base of the statue and threw the coil over the statues arm and pulling until the man was only supported by the balls of his feet. She then wrapped the rope around the arm a few more times before tying the remaining rope securely to the statues leg.

Elphaba jumped down form the base and moved to stand in front of the man. He turned his face away from her. She grabbed his jaw roughly and turned his face towards her.

"If you tell anyone what happened tonight other than the fact that you tried to rape an innocent young woman, I will hunt you down and kill you. I have ways of knowing these things." She told him ominously. He nodded meekly. She then proceeded to pull his pants down, leaving him there with just his soiled and nasty underpants on in this bitterly cold square, dangling from a statue. She glanced at the clock in the square.

"Don't worry, someone will find you in an hour or two." Elphaba said to him before delivering a swift kick to his unprotected groin, and taking off out of the square.

She continued running all the way to the tree which she's found herself climbing so often lately. Elphaba made it over the fence and to the building in record time. She crept back up the stairs to her dorm that she shared with Galinda, and entered quietly. She pushed the door closed gently, prematurely congratulating herself for being so sneaky. When she turned around, she was met face to face with an entirely furious blonde.

"Elphaba Thropp! Where _have_ you been?!"


	13. Authors Note

*tap tap* Is this thing on? I have no idea if anyone is still reading this or looking out for an update, but I have recently recovered from bullshit and have found my inspiration again! I'm currently working on something to wrap this story up after leaving y'all hanging for years. Please, for anyone who is still bothering with this, let me know what you want to see! It might help me out


	14. Chapter 13

"Elphaba Thropp! Where have you been!"

The way Galinda had said it made it clear to Elphaba that it was not a question, and therefore there was no room for bullshit.  
"Galinda, please, calm down…" the green girl said as she crossed the room to where Galinda was pacing in front of the fireplace.  
"You want me to calm down?! After you left me here by myself? AFTER I ASKED YOU NOT TO?!" the little blonde said, her voice rising in volume with every statement.

"Galinda! If you can't calm down, can you at least keep your voice down? It's four in the morning!"  
Galinda fixed her with such a cold look that Elphaba's train of thought completely derailed, and she began to formulate an explanation for her whereabouts.  
"Listen Glin… please, sit down with me and I will explain… or at least try to, okay?" Galinda looked at Elphaba suspiciously, but consented to sit with her. Galinda sat on her bed, and Elphaba sat on the one across her. The blonde seemed to sag entirely with everything that happened when she sat down. The green girl took the blondes hands in her own and brought them to her lips, completely forgetting that her fingertips of one of her hands were inky.  
"Elphie… what's on your fingers?" the blonde asked taking the green digits in her hand and examining them.  
"Oh that… Well… Glin… let me preface this explanation with the information that what happened to you earlier enraged me so badly that I had do to something, anything. I know that nothing I could do could ever take away what happened, but I had to do something to make him pay…"  
"Oh Elphie! That's so incredibly sweet of you!" Galinda cooed, tightening her grip on Elphaba's fingers. "But what did you do?"  
"I'm not sure if you'll still think it's 'incredibly sweet' if I tell you." Elphaba said worrying her lip and offering Galinda a small smile.  
Galinda offered her an encouraging smile and squeezed her hands again. "Tell me… Please, Elphie?"  
Elphaba sighed heavily before she started. "I went back to find him. Roughed him up a little bit. And then… then I carved the word 'Rapist' into his forehead painstakingly slow. And then I rubbed ink into the wounds," Elphaba wiggled her inky fingers for emphasis at this moment, "And then I tied him to the statue in the village square, and left him there with his pants around his ankles. I kicked him in his err… testicles, too. For good measure." Throughout the telling of this event, Elphaba felt entirely surreal. Like, Was this her even talking? She felt as if she was watching herself speak, just as she had felt as if she were another person watching her commit that act of revenge.  
As Galinda was listening to Elphaba's tale, she didn't know what to think, what to feel. On the one hand, it was really awesome that Elphie would do that for her, but on the other hand, it was borderline psychotic, but on the other hand, it was so sweet and a little bit sexy, but on the other hand…. Galinda was running out of hands.  
"Well… could he identify you?" She finally came up with.  
"I was very careful to cover myself. And threaten his life if he ever told anyone something other than that he tried to rape an innocent young woman, and the tattoo was punishment for that. He won't be bothering you, and hopefully anyone else, ever again." Elphaba's face was impassive as she watched Galinda. She wanted to see the little blonde react. She didn't care how she reacted, just as long as she did. It was killing her not knowing what was going on below the flaxen curls.  
Galinda chose this moment to rise to her feet. Elphaba tried to rise as well, but Galinda gently pushed her back to a seated position. She slowly wrapped her arms around the green girls neck and cradled her head against her bosom. "Thank you Elphie. Your near psychotic revenge episode, is literally the nicest thing that anyone has ever done for me. You mean the world to me Elphie. If you hadn't come along, I might not be here right now and, and… and…" Galinda couldn't finish her statement because she was so overcome with emotion. Elphaba used this opportunity to scoop her up and lay down with her, cradling the sobbing blonde against her.  
"Sleep now, my sweet. We will deal with this later."


	15. Chapter 14

Galinda had awoken sometime later with the dire need to relieve herself. Half asleep she detangled herself from the green girl and stumbled to the bathroom, making a beeline for the toilet. The sun was way up in the sky, made seemingly all the more brighter with all the snow covering the grounds of Shiz. After doing her business, the blonde made her way to the sink and glanced in the mirror very quickly. After her second look she let out a short scream, and all the happenings of the previous night came flooding back to her. Examining herself in the mirror she took in her puffy, purple eye and the bruise that had blossomed over her cheekbone in the night, along with her swollen and also bruised mouth. She sighed and probed them gently, wincing when she touched a particularly sore area. As she was about to pick up her toothbrush, the bathroom door flung open, startling the tiny girl.  
"Galinda!" Elphaba exclaimed at the same time Galinda let out another short scream and held her injured hand to her chest.  
"Elphie! You scared me!" Galinda wheezed out as she regained control of herself.  
"I'm so sorry Glin… I heard you scream… and I was concerned." The green girl said sheepishly. "I'll just… let you get back to… uh…" she continued, waving her hand around and flushing.  
"Oh, Elphie. It's okay. I was just startled by, well, this." The blonde said gesturing to her face.  
"Well, you are quite gorgeous. I would be startled too if I woke up and saw your beautiful face looking back at me from the mirror." Elphaba stated with a serious voice that was contradicted by the smile making its way across her verdant features.  
"You are so charming. Could you possibly use your charm to help me brush my teeth? I only have one good hand right now." The shorter of the two pouted at the end of this for good measure, causing the green girl to smirk and push herself off the door frame she was leaning against. "Anything for you, my sweet." She said as she fixed up the toothbrush and held it out for the blonde to take. Galinda seemed to take this as a challenge and smirked before opening her mouth, as if she were waiting for Elphaba to start brushing her teeth for her. Elphaba fixed her with a look as if to say "are you serious?" but when Galinda continued to hold her pose, Elphaba sighed and made to start brushing the blonde's teeth. Before the green girl could get the brush in her mouth, Galinda erupted in a fit of laughter.  
"Oh sweet Lurline that's fantastic!" the blonde gasped out between giggles, sagging against the counter. "I was just playing with you Elphie," Galinda said smiling as she took the toothbrush from the green hand, "I wasn't seriously going to abuse your willingness to help me like that." The blonde bounced up on her tip-toes to place a quick kiss to Elphaba's cheek and shooed the green girl out of the bathroom.  
"Oh. Har har. You're quite the riot, Glin." Elphaba smirked. "Just don't take too long please. I too have to use the bathroom, though…" Elphaba trailed off as she looked over her shoulder at the clock on the mantel, "I think going to class today would be a moot point. It's already a quarter to two. My last class ends in half an hour." Elphaba seemed a little caught by this. It wasn't really in her to miss class for any reason, but she figured that if there were such a thing as a good exception to this rule, Galinda certainly was it. Suddenly, her stomach gave a loud rumble, and Galinda giggled. "Someone is hungry." She said from around her toothbrush, and Elphaba still thought she was adorable.  
"Hungry and in need of a little relief." The green girl said in an unintentionally ambiguous way, and the blondes eyebrows came together in confusion for a moment before her eyes widened with a mixture of realization, shock and amusement. She spit out the lather in her mouth in the most ladylike way Elphaba probably ever see in her life, and rinsed her mouth. "Oh Miss Elphaba, you're terrible!" Galinda said, flashing one of her megawatt smiles.  
It was now Elphaba's turn to look confused for the four point six seven seconds that it took her to catch on, "What? NO! I mean. I have to pee really badly!" She rushed out, crossing her legs for emphasis, "I don't wish to rush you Glin, but are you almost done?"  
"I'm finished." Galinda said flashing another smile and brushing past Elphaba. The green girl sighed with relief as she closed the door softly.  
Galinda made her way over to the window and peered out the window and squinted at the sun reflecting off the snow. People were passing by on their way to and from class and town. Galinda fought off the involuntary shiver trying to crawl down her spine as she thought about everything that had happened beyond the gates, a stone's throw from her window. She turned around just in time to see her raven haired savior emerge from the bathroom. She padded over to Elphaba and hugged her around the middle. Elphaba almost instantly wrapped her arms around the tiny blonde's shoulders. They stood there for a moment in silence until a very loud rumble issued forth from Galinda's stomach, causing Elphaba to let out an uncharacteristic giggle, "I guess I'm not the only hungry one, eh? I'll just run down to the dining hall and, as they say, 'rustle us up some grub!" Elphaba planted a kiss to the crown of golden curls.  
"Elphie… Who are 'they'?"  
"Absolutely no idea." She grinned as she unraveled herself from Galinda and went to bundle up.  
"Well, get some 'grub' that looks like pastries and the sweetest foods you can find with the best nutritional value." Galinda said as she laid down on Elphaba's bed.

Elphaba smiled at her and walked over to the door. She stepped out, and almost as soon as it closed behind her she opened it and rushed over to her bed where Galinda was laying.  
Rolling over to face the green girl, Galinda started to inquire worriedly, "Did you forge-" before she was cut off by Elphaba's insanely soft lips gently landing on hers. But before Galinda had the opportunity to return the kiss, Elphaba was already straightening up and grinning from ear to ear, "That's what I forgot!" And as she walked backwards towards the door, tripping slightly, she waved in a most uncharacteristically goofy way.  
"You silly thing, get out of here and bring forth the feast!" Galinda smiled at her, giggling and temporarily forgetting the recent trauma.


End file.
